Evil star trek characters
by Mace sheperd
Summary: Basically i write good star trek characters as evil


So I decided to do a story where some good Star trek characters are evil, I kind of like alternate universes where the good guys are bad and the bad guys are good.

Warning this contains evil dark julian bashir! This contains rape this is based on the Star trek DS9 episode known as when it rains!

Julian bashir was in the medbay waiting for Ezri dax to come there, he had sent her a message telling her he was wanting to discuss her previous medical test results.

In reality he was wanting to talk to her about why she was avoiding him and maybe even convince her to have sex with him.

Julian had a strong attraction to Ezri, he thought 'Damn Ezri is 10x hotter then Jadzia, it's been awhile since I've had sex with her though she has no memory of it happening'

You see Julian tended to drug and then rape his female patients while they were unconscious he has done this to Jadzia, Kira, Keiko and yes Ezri too.

He has also done this to countless other female patients he has had.

Just thinking about Ezri and her spotted trill nipples caused Julians cock to grow hard.

Julian patted his crotch and said "Patience little Julian you will get some action soon, even if she says no, you will still get some action"

Julian was a sex maniac a fact that he kept hidden from everybody his superiors officers, his friends and even his own family.

He couldn't go longer then a week without sex, when he felt the urge he would schedule a hot woman for a checkup, then drug her and then rape her.

When he was at the dominion prison the worst part was the lack of sex, but luckily he spotted a female vorta who worked at the facility and he strangled her to unconsciousness and raped her.

Of course when she regained consciousness she told the Jem'hadar guards and he was severely beaten as a punishment but the pain was worth it to satisfy his addiction.

He managed to keep all the other females he raped from telling by erasing their memory with a drug after he knocked them out.

It was then that Ezri entered the medical bay.

Julian admired her beauty.

Ezri asked "So you said something about my test results?"

Julian replied "Of course, here it is" he picked up a pad off of his desk and walked over to her.

He then said "You know we never finished our conversation the other day"

"our conversation?" asked Ezri.

Julian replied "Yes at Qwark's, you were never telling me why were you avoiding me"

Ezri paused, she had feelings for Bashir which was ironic considering he raped her three times before, although she didn't know that.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any" she said.

"Well it goes back to when Worf and I were held prisoner by the breen we spent a lot of time together"

"Naturally" agreed Julian.

"And you can imagine it would bring up all sorts of old feelings"

Julian began clenching his fist feeling seething rage beginning to bubble up inside him, though unfortunately for Ezri she didn't notice because she was looking down at the floor.

Ezri continued "And one thing lead to another"

At this point Julian snapped "You stupid whore!" he yelled before punching Ezri in the face catching her completely off guard and knocking her off of her feet.

Ezri fell to the floor, she clutched her bloody nose, she was in complete shock that Julian would do this do her.

She asked "Julian why?"

Julian yelled "Because you picked that Klingon oaf over me!"

Ezri began to say "No you don't understand, I lo"

However she was interrupted when Julian kicked her in the face, knocking some of her teeth out, he then got on his knees and began punching her.

Ezri began crying because she was being beaten by the man she loved.

Eventually she was beaten into a bloody unconscious mess.

Julian growled and said "Stupid spotted bitch I'll teach you to choose that klingon over me!"

Although she didn't hear him because of her unconscious state.

Julian began to undress her and after he undressed her he undressed himself.

Julian locked the doors of his medical bay to make sure no one could get in.

Julian gazed upon Ezri's spotted breasts and began squeezing them and fondling them.

After doing so for three minutes he began kissing them, focusing on the spots, licking and sucking on them.

He started with the right breast and after ten minutes of focusing on that breast he switched to the left and focused on that one for ten minutes.

He then began twisting and pulling on her nipples.

He did this for four minutes.

He then pulled Ezri's unconscious body across his lap, turned her over and began spanking her spotted ass.

He continued doing so for ten minutes doing it hard enough to leave bruises.

He then laid her down on her back.

He grabbed her breasts and began using them to squeeze his cock, and after doing so for several minutes he came on her breasts.

Julian then said "And now it's time for the grand finale!"

He shoved his cock inside her and began thrusting with all of his strength.

After fifteen minutes he came inside of her.

Julian pulled his cock out, he was panting by this point and he said "Damn I love popping this trill hoe"

Julian then said "I better use that memory erasing drug and I better repair her injuries to the best of my ability, I can just tell her that she had a fall down the stairs when she wakes up"

Author's notes

I do not condone rape in any way shape or form, this is not meant to be erotic this is meant to be a story about evil star trek characters, in other words good star trek characters turned evil.

The Julian in my story has always been a rapist using his job as a doctor to rape woman, and using memory erasing drugs to hide it.

I will be doing other star trek characters who will be evil in other ways.


End file.
